


Rhys' Room

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo discovers a huge kink Rhys has.





	Rhys' Room

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr! Sorry it's so short, but it just seemed to fit.

They tangled together, stumbling into the Rhys’ bedroom for the first time, naked and ready. Hugo was not prepared for the change in flooring, almost slipping as his shoes stepped on glass. He fumbled, but caught himself looking down and then looking around. “Woah…” Everywhere was mirrored, the floor, ceiling and walls were lined with the stuff. 

Rhys smirked and pulled Hugo into a kiss. “I like being able to see everything.”

“You do, do you?” Hugo pushed Rhys against the wall, his face against the glass. The large man pressed into Rhys, sinking his cock deep. Rhys moaned loudly, half lidded eyes looking through the mirror to the one directly behind it, he could see Hugo’s ass as he thrust into Rhys.

“Fuck yes!” Rhys sighed, grinning. Hugo hooked an arm around him, leaning against the wall and kissed Rhys’ neck. Rhys kept his eyes on that other mirror, watching Hugo fuck him. He moaned loudly, loving his vantage point. He pressed against Hugo, wanting more, wanting to see more. Hugo was so strong and large against Rhys, engulfing his body and pounding into him. Watching the raw power made him moan and fizzle, melting into the man and letting Hugo have his way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
